


There you are

by Templeton (StAnni)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/Templeton
Summary: Collection of one shot drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

Sewing Circle:

Most nights, not all nights, Eames stays over. It’s been two weeks of underwear and half-drank cups of tea all over the place. It’s nice.

Presently Eames sews a button onto an ugly shirt – one he lost when yanked to bed. “You know they fuck, right? Dom and Ari.”

Arthur scoffs, but pauses.

Eames smirks, “They do, love.”, his nimble fingers working magic with the needle and Arthur muses, transfixed “it won’t last.” 

Eames bites the thread with his teeth and beams at his handiwork “Could have been a sweatshop worker.”   
Arthur nods “Aim for those stars, babe.”


	2. There you are II

Fines:

Eames, as usual, lights a cigarette and as Arthur bends to get his shirt, he slaps Arthur’s ass with a lascivious groan. 

Arthur ignores him but frowns at the cigarette. “This is a non-smoking hotel room. I’ll get a fine.”

Eames beams, sated and happy in the afterglow of their morning together. “You should get a fine, Arthur. A fine for a fine fuck.”

Rolling his eyes Arthur holds out a cup, indicating to the cigarette. Eames sighs but then relents and dunks it out in the cold coffee.

“Thank you, Mr Eames.”

“Anything for you, darling.”


	3. There you are III

Fooled:

Arthur was, that day, shockingly, blindsided. 

And to that point Eames had no idea that Arthur, always so reserved, even cared that much. 

And Arthur listened, devastated - feigning calm, trying not to react too much in the café when Eames told him about his tryst with Ben. 

It was heartbreak, pure, shattering and completely unexpected. 

Of course Arthur forgave him, never held it against him, never told a soul. 

But Eames never healed, not from that look on Arthur’s face nor of the fact that Arthur would never allow Eames to see that look, ever, again.


	4. There you are IV

Break:

Eames is absently flipping through his building plans and Arthur slaps his hand down “Help you with something?” to which Eames smiles, dashing “Have dinner with me.”

Arthur doesn’t say no right away, because Eames – leaning against his desk, Eames – interested again after a month of indifference – it’s good. It’s beyond good.

But, as usual, the timing is tragic. 

“I have to have this level up by midnight.”

The smile, those lips - sin “You always break my heart, darling.” 

He saunters away, glancing back just once. Arthur allows a lingering look and then returns to the plans.


	5. There you are V

Traveler:

Eames can feel Arthur’s gaze as he calls for the bill. “Get off it, Arthur. I’m fine.” he sighs. Arthur shrugs –light – as always – and wry, so fucking wry “Yeah, you really look fine.” Arthur intones, and Eames gives him a withering look. 

“Berlin made you bleak” Arthur goes on coolly – because: Arthur. “Norway, that should sort you out.”

Eames rubs his temples and drops notes into the billfold. “Why do we even try to converse if all we do well is fuck?” 

Arthur chuckles, eyes glinting “How would you see Paris if we never left the room?”


	6. There you are VI

Saturday:

Arthur carries in a breakfast tray and Eames wrinkles his nose “Coffee? It’s Saturday.”   
“Beer after eleven” Arthur says as he hands him a cup and flicks on the remote, eyes already glued to the fucking telly on the wall.

“Any preference?” he asks, not looking at Eames and not that it matters, he is already typing: J-E-R-S-E-Y---S-H…

Eames sighs “I hate that in here.” And Arthur murmurs, not missing a beat – and not missing a second of the ridiculous nonsense that ensues on screen. “What, reality?”   
Eames smirks, rubbing Arthur’s leg with his foot “”Reality”,sure.”


End file.
